Saitama in DBZ part 2: Namek Saga
by HookahSocialism
Summary: The rationalization of how the events leading up to going to Namek can still happen even in the presence of the one punch man.


Where last left off. Goku and Saitama quickly became friends and in a desperate attempt to survive direct confrontation with Vegeta, blurted out the existence of Freiza which enticed them both and they assumed Bulma's father could help them build a ship to travel in search of Freiza. But first they had to stop at Goku's home to appease ChiChi.

"Hiya Chichi! Im back from the dead and brought a guest."

"Its not one of the saiyans is it? I never know with you Goku..."

"Oh nonono. Infact he defeated one of them in just one punch."

"I wouldn't even call that a punch. More like a poke...I told him to just fallback and let that spiky haired one fight me. Not that he did any better really..."

ChiChi's face goes white at how immensely strong this Saitama guy must be of the saiyans who killed most of their friends so easily put a stop to the saiyans.

"Goku I know you're excited. You're a martial artist. Its part of the reason I fell inlove with you. But you DO realize most of your friends are dead right? I mean thank goodness they didnt get my baby Gohan..."

"Or Krillin"

"Yeeeeah I never really liked Krillin."

"HEY im right here you know..."

"And you're eating up all my food! As if I dont have enough to deal with with Goku! Anyway, I was informed that apparently without Piccolo...theres no Dragonballs."

"No dragonballs?! Than how do we..."

"We dont. All of them are dead Goku."

"Wow... Yamcha, Tien, Choutzu, Piccolo...well hopefully they all get to meet King Kai."

"What?"

Saitama looks at Goku.

"King God? What kind of name is that?"

"King Kai was the one who trained me. I would have avenged them but than this Saitama guy showed up. Still a bit peeved he didn't let me fight Vegeta."

"You can go fight him. Im sure he's around somewhere."

"Yeeeah but now I dont want too! You totally made a fool out of him! I gotta prove I've become the strongest and beat up someone else! Thats why we're going to find this Freiza guy!"

"Freeze...are you planning to leave AGAIN Son Goku?!"

"Oh crap. I wasnt supposed to say that part outloud..."

"You did it now Goku."

"I HAVE BEEN ALONE ALL THIS TIME, YOU FINALLY COME BACK AFTER THE SAIYANS KILL OUR FRIENDS"

"Except for me..."

"NOBODY CARES KRILLIN kill our friends, almost kill Gohan, and now you're saying you plan to leave to go fight another alien! And what if you dont win hmmmm?! You're dead... Gohan is without a father."

"Wow this whole not having dragonballs thing sucks."

Saitama looks around

"Well umm... where do dragonballs cone from?"

"Im not entirely sure. But it has to do with Piccolo...so I should ask Kami! But wait... If Piccolo is dead that means Kami is too. I"ll have to ask Mr.Popo"

"Who do you think told me Goku? Mr.Popo did stop by and suggested maybe trying to find the planet of Kami's people. But Im not going to put myself and Gohan through some dangerous space voyage. Bulma said she'd consider it and was happy to take a look at Kami's abadoned ship. But..."

"Well there you go Saitama! WE will go on that space voyage!"

"...Ok I guess."

"Goku I! uhh..."

Chichi takes a deep breath.

"I know you live for adventure Goku. Tell you what...get that stupid Frieza guy out of your head. Spend some time with your family, and you can focus on seeing if theres any merit to Kami and a race of people that might be able to help us get some new dragonballs so we can wish our friends back."

"Yeah! I mean I still wanna fight this Freiza guy. But obviously you all come first!"

"I dont really believe that but thankyou for humoring me Goku."

Meanwhile... Vegeta. Still on planet Earth contemplates his loss to Saitama.

"That bald headed freak took my attacks like they were nothing at all! I've never been so humiliated... Once I find those Dragonballs I can wish for immortality and no matter how strong he is he won't best me again! But how am I going to find them?"

Vegeta checks his scouter trying to spot energy vibrations that might signify a dragonball. He senses some relatively high readings considering the average of the planet but basically after a classic Dragonball romp of kicking around dinosaurs and delving into the ocean to blast and cook up a giant crab to the song killing craaaabs IN THE OCCEEEAAANNN kill it faaast PAIN EXPLOSION! He's sitting there eating a giant crab leg and thinks.

"You know...probably the only one who even KNOWS where the dragonballs are is that son of a bitch Kakerot. But I cant just go up to him and ask... Hmmm..."

Chichi runs into the bedroom screaming and wakes up Goku.

"Wha...whats going on?!"

"I cant find Gohan anywhere Goku!"

Krillin walks in and looks pretty banged up.

"It was that one saiyan...he took Gohan and said he'd give him back once Goku told him where the dragonballs are."

"But there arent any dragonballs!"

"Yeah well...go tell him that. Also if we get a new set can I reccomend one of the wishes be a new liver?"

Goku calls upon Nimbus and flies off trying to sense Vegeta and Gohan's energy. And Krillin just watches

"No thats fine...Im just a human anyway. Not like Im important to plot developmemt or anything."

Saitama puts his hand on Krillin's shoulder to comfort him.

"Im human too Krillin..."

"Wait you are?!"

Goku finds Vegeta whose threatening Gohan to stop whimpering and show a bit of aggression. "We're saiyans for God's sakes!"

"You leave my son out of this Vegeta!"

"Oh good Kakerot you showed...Look, the last thing I wanna do is kill one of the last of our kind. But I'll do it in a heartbeat if you don't tell me RIGHT NOW where the Dragonballs are!"

"You could've just asked..."

"I... you know what kid? Screw you. Imma have to kill your father!"

"Anyway I dont...really know? Like apparently there arent any dragonballs anymore."

"What?! Why? How?"

"Well you see when you killed Piccolo..."

"You mean the namekian? I didnt kill Piccolo. Nappa killed Piccolo!"

"Well either way..."

"GOD DAMN IT NAPPA!!!!"

"Wo there little fella calm down! Look...I know you're angry. But shouting and kidnapping my son isn't gonna get you your wish... Heck you're not even the first saiyan to do it."

"I...what?"

"Yeah Raditz had the same plan. Didnt end well for him either. At least he didnt kill Piccolo though. Kind of inconveinced everybody..."

"I...you..."

He looks at Gohan and Goku.

"Well now I just feel like shit... I mean fuck. I couldnt even comeup with a better plan than Raditz? I mean wow...Im the prince. I was certain this plan would have you on your hands and knees begging and..."

"Look Vegeta. You seem like a nice guy...ok AAAA guy. Why dont you stop being a psychopath and come with me and Saitama on a mission to find new dragonballs? Bulma is gonna..."

"I dont wanna go on some errand run with you Kakerot! And why in the hell would I want to be anywhere near that Saitama unless it was to annihilate him? And who the fuck is Bulma?!"

"Ooooh do I detect a hint of interest in your voice Vegeta?! I guess technically she IS single now since you killed Yamcha. Or was that Nappa too? Wow...you're kind of a lazy bones. This is probably why you're not as strong as Saitama."

Vegeta grits his teeth and shakes his fist. But than composes himself and the scene cuts to him in his saiyan pod flying out of the atmosphere.

"Wow...that guy has some serious self-esteem issues."

"Dad...are you at all aware he could've snapped at any moment and incinerated me?"

"Dooooh dont be such a worry wart son! Daddy and his friends are gonna go find a new set of dragonballs and wish all of you back anyway!"

"I feel like just having these dragonballs around makes the consequence of death seem like a joke to you when in fact we could all still easily be gone forever if a villain was smart enough to just kill the green guy first."

Vegeta drops onto a nearby station where Freiza's minions are and Vegeta seems fine and just walks out ignoring all their questions. All of a sudden Vegeta feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks back and its Cui.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here Vegeta after you and that other saiyan went all rogue to an undisclosed planet without a chain of command!"

"Not in the mood Cui... Im just gonna take down a copy of these coordinance and Ill be out of your hair."

"Oh I dont think its that easy to just ignore your obligations to Lord Freiza Vegeta. You owe some explanation to everyone... When Freiza finds out you're alive he's gonna send someone out personally to teach you a lesson."

His grip on his shoulder tightens.

"Someone like me..."

"You know Cui... I've had several times already proven theres fighters out there well out of my league. But you're not one of them. Do you REALLY wanna do this purple lips?"

"Oh I do Vegeta!"

Vegeta turns around and blows up Cui with his hand extended and the rest of Freiza's minions look on shakingly as Vegeta returns to his pod.

One of the minions says

"Should we inform Lord Freiza?"

"More importantly... keep track of where that pod is going. God only knows what that saiyan monkey is planning! Maybe some sort of coup!"


End file.
